Industries that work in remote locations such as oil, gas, mining, construction, and others can have site access issues requiring improvements such as the construction of roads or work platforms to provide access to and around the site.
Traditional road and platform construction materials and methods may not be cost effective or environmentally friendly. Alternatives, such as surface mats, are sometimes used. Traditional mat systems, such as mats made from timber or wood, have limitations in that they are expensive, heavy to transport, have a high environmental cost in trees harvested to make the mats, and deteriorate rapidly in use. Polymer and fiber glass mats are large in size and are costly to buy or rent and then transport.
Still other prior art mat systems can be labor intensive to install and assemble, and likewise can be difficult to disassemble if the mat systems become packed with soil.
What is needed is a mat system that can be easily disassembled and removed from the site and which is cost effective, easy to transport, and environmentally friendly.